Fusions Reborn Again
by KatoGS123
Summary: After the defeat of Buu, Goten and trunks wish for their fusions counterparts become apart of the real world! What crazy adventures await the Z-Fighters now!


**Hey Kato Squad! This story I been working on since I seen Vegito and Gogeta during Buu/Fusion Reborn respectedly! But I lost it years ago, I was just cleaning my room when I found it with my 15 year old hand writing! I was a cute little youtuber back then... ahhh simpler times lol! Anyways Vegito and Gogeta! Take us in!!!!**

 **Vegito: Katatakuto Gaming and Stuff 123...**

 **Gogeta: does own his channel on YouTube! But...**

 **Vegito: he doesn't own Dragonball Z, GT, or super...!**

 **Gogeta: now can we eat?**

 **Vegito: Baka...**

 **123456789012345678901234567890**

In the land of fusions, a fairly tall man with orbed earrings flies after a small child with purple sideburns

???: Gotenks! Slow down!

"Why? So you can hit me again dad!"

Gotenks is a fusion between Trunks and Goten, he lives with his two fusion fathers, Gogeta and the one who is chasing him now, Vegito!

"You know that your mothers Bul-Chi and Chima wants you to do your homework! They keeps claiming one day fusions will be wished into the unfused realm on day by our unfused counterparts!" Vegito barked, making the fused child flinch at what his mothers can do with a frying pan!

SENCE CHANGE!!!!

Goten and Trunks are on the hunt for the dragon balls.

"Trunks!!! Why are we gathering the Dragonballs?" Goten asked the Purple haired saiyan.

"It was your idea! Cmon Goten! We want to wish our fusions into this world so my dad, your dad, and us can have some stronger training parthners!"

"Ohhh Ok!"

SENCE CHANGE BACK TO FUSION WORLD

"Do you sense that Vegito?"

"Yeah Gogeta... is that Shenron?"

"Yeah I know that energy anywhere!"

Suddenly, Vegito, Gogeta, and the rest of the Z-fighter fusions glow.

"What's going on!!!!" Gorillin, the fusion of Goku and Krillin asked, scared out of his wits.

 ** _YOU ALL HAVE BEEN SUMMONED TO THE NON-FUSED REALM!!!! PREPARE TO BE WARPED INTO REALITY!!!!!!!!!_**

"Was that Shenron?" Master Krillshi, the somehow old yet young fusion of Krillin and Master Roshi asked.

Before his question was answered, they all heard _YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED, FARWELL!!!! Then they all passed out._

 _Time skip to when the fusions all wake_

 _"Ugh my head... is everyone ok?" Gorillin asked, his tail swaying as he holds his head._

 _"Good your all awake!" The fusions all new who that was but couldn't believe it, as they still thought that fusions and non fusions of the Z-fighters can never meet unless if the fusions took the place of two of the Z-fighters._

 _"G-Goku!!!" They all stared at Goku, who was at the door staring back._

 _"B-but how?!" Bul-Chi asked, "Us fusions shouldn't be in your world!"_

 _Goku points at Goten, Trunks and Gotenks, who were trying to run away before they were found, "these three somehow were able to make a plan without us all knowing and used the Dragonballs to make our fusions in this world"_

 _Gogeta and Vegito both look at each other and smirked a very Vegeta like smirk, "well..." Vegito spoke, "looks like now the Z-fighters has more members, cause I'm not going back to the Fusion world"... "me neither!" Gogeta shouted like a excited kid, "you know how many times I wanted to help against Buu!?"_

 _"Well then... Welcome to earth!" Goku said, already welcoming the fusions into the team!_

 _ **123456789012345678901234567890**_

 _ **Well! That's chapter 1, chapter two will be soon! At first this was gonna be a one shot but now after remembering Super I'm gonna make this a multi chapter story, most likely gonna try to go to the end of Super or to maybe the Goku Black saga, which I'll change to either the Vegito Black or Gogeta Black saga since the fusions will always, no matter what, be stronger than the unfused versions! Leave comments saying who you think should become Super Saiyan God out of the Saiyans that are there, here's a list!**_

 _ **Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Gorillin, Vegeta, Gogeta, Vegito, Gotenks, Gokhan, Gohenks(Gohan and trunks) Gohten(Gohan and Goten) Vegenks(Vegeta and Trunks)**_

 _ **That's more than enough for two SSJ Gods! Honestly, I don't want to change that Goku gets God ki first because it's Goku but I would love to see what you want and maybe I'll make two or three of the same chapter showing different choices, like if Goku and Vegeta got God ki or if their fusions got it or if Gohan got it or something like that**_

 _ **But that's all for now!!! KATO SQUAD OUT!!!**_

 _ **Goku, Vegito, and Gogeta: CAN WE EAT NOW?!**_

 _ **Sure go nuts makes a mountain of food appear that seems endless, which they ate it all in ten minutes**_

 _ **BEEEEEERRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPP!!!!!!**_

 _ **They burped... really... can't breathe... burp stinks...**_

 _ **/ manages to post the fanfic before passing out from the burp of the three Saiyans... /**_


End file.
